


Head of Security Saving the Field Coordinator

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Primeval
Genre: After series 3 before series 4, Alcohol, Bar fights, Becker and Lester friendship, F/M, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Becker wanted to do was get shitfaced and forget that his friends were missing and most likely dead, but some drunk hitting on a girl wasn't letting him do that. Or, Becker pretends to know a pretty girl named Jess to keep a drunk creep away from her and ends up having his plans for the night changed. Also Becker and Lester are secret bffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head of Security Saving the Field Coordinator

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the prompt: ‘I’m pretending to be ur bff bc u looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on u’
> 
> No one can convince me that Lester doesn't secretly care about his team and that he'd totally spend nights with Becker when they miss the others. 
> 
> Also, I'm American so my apologies for using American terms. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Becker was at a bar attempting to drink his sorrows away or at least get drunk enough that he didn’t know who he was or remember that his friends were missing and would probably never return. There was quite a crowd, he estimated about 120 people, maybe 130. This was a popular bar, despite being new, and the Captain knew that the crowd would grow even bigger as the night went on, it was only 11 o’clock right now.

He was sitting in a corner, where he had the perfect vantage point to see the entire space of the building, at the end of the bar. He was still on his first beer because it had taken forever to find a bar that he hadn’t gone to with Connor, Abby, Sarah, or Danny. He’d finally found this newer bar, almost a club, that was apparently geared towards younger people but at 27 years old, he didn’t stick out. It was full of popular radio music that Becker didn’t listen to and a lot of people but it was something he was willing to sacrifice in order to get utterly shitfaced. Plus, the beer wasn’t bad, so there was an upside, Becker thought to himself.

He drank the last of his beer and was about to signal the bartender for a second one when he saw it. A girl, who looked like she was not in the right bar what with her bright pink dress with light blue dots on it, accompanied with blue high heels. She was standing with a guy who looked very much like a creep, he was leaning towards her trying to get an arm around her but the girl would slightly move. There was no doubt in Becker’s mind that this guy was really drunk. The two didn’t seem to know each other and he could spot the near grimace on the girl’s face. She looked awkward and lost, gaze flickering around the room, looking for exits.

“Hey, the girl in the pink dress. She come in alone?” Becker asked the bartender as he came over to see if he needed a refill.

“Yeah, but she’s been chatting up with that guy for a few minutes. Seem to get on well.” The bartender said, oblivious to what Becker was seeing. Becker wasn’t surprised, not everyone had had his training. He was trained to look for details like this.

“I’ll have another beer and whatever she’s drinking.” Becker spoke up, handing over a few bills when the drinks were put down on the bar in front of him.

He got up and maneuvered his way to the two. The girl looking increasingly awkward the more time went by and she was running out of space to move away from his touches. Becker sped up and was in front of the two in no time. The girl’s eyes giving him a once over as he approached, the other man hadn’t noticed him, just kept talking to the girl and reached his arm out to pull her towards him.

“Babe! There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you! I got our drinks!” Becker said loud enough to be heard over the music and for the guy to hear his commanding voice.

Becker handed the girl the drink and moved into the space between her and the drunk, blocking him from her. He leaned in, careful not to touch her in case she didn’t want him to and whispered in her ear as the drunk guy swore at him.

“Go along with it if this guy is bothering you, if not tell me to fuck off.” Becker whispered. She nodded a nervous smile on her face.

“Sorry, love, I was coming to find you.” She said and her voice sounded cheerful and emphasized how young she must be.

“Excuse me, you bastard! I was talking to her!” The drunk guy said and Becker swung around to face the guy, noticing that he seemed to have back up in the form of two guys who weren’t exactly skinny but not as built as him or any of his security team.

Becker had taken on a G-Rex, he could handle a few drunk guys.

“Yeah well, she’s here with me so I’d back off.” Becker spoke in the tone he used to command his security team back when he was at the ARC.

The guy took a step back and Becker could see out of the corner of his eye that the girl had let out a breath of relief just before the guy surged forward, fist flying towards Becker.

Becker had been expecting the fist, the man wasn’t nearly as strong as Becker was and was sloppy in his drunken state. Becker easily caught the man’s fist in his hand and used his grip on the man’s fist to twist his arm behind him, Becker getting up close to him. The girl gasped and Becker half noticed the crowd around them, thankful that the drunk man’s back up seemed to stay back.

“I thought I said to back off. Pull that shit one more time and you’ll have worse problems than the pain in your arm.” Becker growled into the man’s ear.

“Look out!” The girl said scared and Becker pushed the man down, putting his foot on the man’s back, light enough to just barely hurt, but strong enough to keep him down and swung around just in time to dodge a punch from one of the back up guys. However, he hadn’t seen the third guy swing as well, pain registering in his brain as a fist collided with his face. He narrowed his eyes, wishing he had a tranquilizer gun from the ARC with him. Ideally, any gun would work but Becker didn’t want to have to have Lester bail him from jail on murder charges; that is if he even called Lester.

Before Becker or the others could throw more punches, security was intervening and telling them to leave. Before leaving, Becker pressed his foot down a little harder and removed his foot from the man’s back. The girl had grabbed Becker’s arm and was dragging him out of the bar while security forced the three drunk guys out and left.

The three guys turned to Becker and in the streetlights they got a better look at him, dressed in all black, standing in an intimidating stance, the girl behind him. They shook their heads and stumbled off, deciding it wasn’t worth it to continue fighting him.

“I suppose I should thank you.” The girl said and Becker turned around to face her.

“No need. Wasn’t a huge fan of how the guy was acting towards you.” Becker said and shrugged.

“I’m Jess.” The girl said and then saw his cheek where he’d been hit.

“We should put some ice on that.” She said and went to touch it. He stopped her hand, loosening his grip when he noticed her eyes widen. 

“It’s fine but thank you for the concern, Jess.” He said and let go of her hand. She nodded.

“Why don’t I get you a cab?” Becker said and began to hail a cab when Jess nodded.

Becker helped her into the cab and she thanked him again before the cab drove off.

When Jess made it home, she called her friend that she was supposed to meet at the bar that night. She was changing while waiting for her friend to answer. She was tired from the bar situation and wanted nothing more than to sleep now.

“Where were you?” Jess asked when her friend answered.

“Hello to you too, Jess. I was at the bar. Where were you?” Her friend responded, Jess could hear club music in the background and wondered if her friends were still there and if they’d seen what happened.

“I was at the bar but I didn’t see you where you told me to meet you, Liz!” Jess said furiously.

“Whoa, you sound mad.” Liz said and giggled.

“I’m furious! I was waiting and some drunk jerk was pestering me!” Jess replied.

“So come find us, we’ll dance your anger off, duh.” Liz said.

“I can’t. I was kicked out! The bar fight? Yeah I was involved in that.” Jess sighed and sat down on her bed. The bar fight was frightening to Jess and that was saying a lot, she worked for a secret government project that involved prehistoric creatures. There was a Dracorex in her work building!

“What bar fight?” Liz asked.

The bar fight had captured pretty much everyone in the bar’s attention so Jess didn’t understand why her friend was asking. Had there been more than one?

“The bar fight. Uh, four guys, well three against one, which really isn’t fair you know. However, the guy handled himself well, I think he is or was military he had that vibe going for him. Not to mention how he handled the first guy with ease.” Jess said.

“Jess, there hasn’t been a fight here.” Liz replied.

“You sent me to the wrong bar?! I’m going to hack your bank account for retail therapy money because that was scary!” Jess threatened with no intention of following through.

“Sorry, Jess. Are you okay?” Liz asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jess sighed, finishing the call so Liz could go back to dancing.

Becker made it back to his flat to find Lester sitting at his kitchen table with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He was in one of his nice button down shirts and slacks but his cuffs were undone and his sleeves were pushed up and his usual tie was missing. A very different sight than you’d see at the ARC.

Becker grabbed a bag of frozen vegetables from his freezer, wrapping it in a dish towel and pressing it up against his face.

“For former Special Ops you sure are shit at hiding your spare key.” Lester said as he poured whiskey into the glasses and Becker sat down.

Becker shrugged as he accepted the glass Lester pushed towards him.

“You get in a brawl?” Lester asked.

This was the Lester that Becker liked, the not so bureaucratic heartless bastard who was cold and withdrawn, but the one that showed that he at least had an organ pumping blood through his body.

“I was trying to get shitfaced but got preoccupied when some drunk wouldn’t leave this girl alone. Pretty sure I pulled a bunch of the guy’s muscles in his arm, wish I’d have dislocated his shoulder but he’ll probably have a boot print bruise on his back for a bit. Another guy got one punch in before security intervened.” Becker recounted and motioned for a refill.

“This is why you’re my Head of Security.” Lester simply responded and raised his glass in the air as a salute.

“Some Head of Security I am.” Becker mumbled and downed his drink in one go.

“Oh so we’re not just getting drunk, we’re also wallowing in self-pity?” Lester asked.

“In that case, we both suck at our jobs.” Lester added and poured more alcohol into the glasses.

Becker glared at Lester, silently agreeing with Lester.

“What? It’s true. If you’re going to blame yourself for it, I have to blame myself as well. You may be Head of Security but I’m the administer of the Anomaly operation and the liaison to the British Government. You can’t take all of the blame, you selfish prick.” Lester said, the insult having no heat behind it.

“I know better than to think the alcohol helps. Shit if Abby were here, she’d have slapped the both of us by now and Connor would be pouring this down the sink.” Becker sighed looking at his glass in his hand.

“They’re not here. That’s something we have to deal with. It was hard when Cutter died but losing four at a time? It’s been…” Lester sighed trailing off. Becker nodded his head knowing what the man was trying to say.

“And I didn’t even like Danny all that much.” Lester joked.

“He called me a good little soldier boy.” Becker said and chuckled quietly, Lester accompanying him.

“You know, I’m not hiding the spare key.” Becker sighed. Lester knew what he meant by his statement and nodded his head in understanding.

“Suppose we just have to carry their legacy on. That or alcohol poisoning. Which are we going for?” Lester replied in a slightly serious tone.

Becker didn’t respond, he didn’t know what to say.

“If it’s legacy, we got work on Monday. If it’s alcohol poisoning, we’re going to need more alcohol.” Lester said and raised his eyebrows.

“Chinese food sound good to you?” Becker asked.

“I’ll put the alcohol away. Make sure there’s enough prawn crackers for the both of us.” Lester said, getting up and putting the glasses in the sink and the alcohol in a cupboard. He returned to the table after getting two glasses of water, setting one down in front of Becker. Becker was ordering Chinese takeout from a 24 hour delivery place nearby.

The two sat at the table eating Chinese food and reminiscing late into the morning.

“Should’ve seen the look on the kid’s face when he saw me and my men in Kevlar with guns. Connor said he tripped over himself inside the building when he was guiding Connor to where he was keeping Rex.” Becker chuckled.

“Leave it to Temple to use ARC resources for things non-Anomaly related.” Lester scoffed, eyes giving away a bit of fondness that Becker didn’t point out.

Having chosen legacy, Becker made his way to the ARC building for his first day back. Lester had told him he was to meet with someone named Parker, they were the field coordinator and would show him around the new place. Lester was in a meeting and wouldn’t be able to show him around. Becker had joked to him that he wasn’t a child needing his parent to show him around the school to which Lester had told him not to be late before ending the call.

Becker stepped off the elevator and looked around trying to memorize all the changes. It felt wrong, all the changes. He looked at his watch, he was on time but Parker wasn’t there.

“Captain Becker! Welcome back to the ARC!” Came a familiar female voice and Becker looked up. This wasn’t the ARC, at least not the one he’d known. 

“Well, the new ARC.” The girl added when she saw Becker’s look.

“You’ve no idea how good it is to have some company here.” She added. Becker knew he’d seen her before but couldn’t remember where, his brain was still acclimating to the changes.

“I’m supposed to report to… Parker?” He said to the girl, confused.

“Jess Parker, at your service.” The girl, Jess, said and stuck her hand out.

“You’re the field coordinator?” Becker asked and shook her hand while eyeing her over. She was wearing lime green and pink shoes. 

Suddenly it hit Becker, this was the girl from the bar a couple nights ago.

“Sorry, I’m not usually this crazy. I promise.” She said and grinned at him.

“Well, not unpleasantly crazy. I’ve been here on my own for the last two weeks, just me and the creatures.” She continued.

“I’ve been going through all the mission reports.” She said.

“Fun.” Becker said dryly. 

“No! They’re good, really. The best part is I already feel like I know you and Abby and Connor and Danny…” She trailed off as Becker looked away.

It was silent and awkward for a minute before she broke it by speaking up.

“Um, if you want to come through, I’ll get you set up.” She offered and he sighed and followed her.

“Your face seems to look better. No bruising.” She said and smiled at him.

“Didn’t think I recognized you, huh?” She teased when she saw his face of confusion. 

“Thank you again for that.” Jess said blushing.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

“Do you do that often?” She asked and if he had the emotional energy to, he would’ve laughed.

“Not particularly. I prefer fighting dinosaurs. More fun.” He said, attempting a joke. She grinned.

“Oh indeed. Although, some of the creatures, I must admit are not as terrifying as I thought.” She said.

“Like Rex or Sid and Nancy. Even the mammoth isn’t too terrifying.” She clarified when he raised his eyebrows at her.

He murmured an acknowledgement and then she began telling him about the new ARC.

Later, after Becker had met Matt, the new field team leader and had heard his speech about Becker’s friends, Becker was sitting in Lester’s office, waiting for the man to arrive.

“Captain.” Lester said as he entered his office, sitting down at his desk.

“Sir.” Becker addressed him, as if the two hadn’t spent Friday night and early Saturday morning drinking, eating Chinese food and reminiscing as if they were best friends.

“I trust Miss Parker has shown you around?” Lester asked and before Becker could respond, Jess spoke from the doorway.

“I have, sir.” She said and walked in, handing Lester some papers that needed signing. She smiled at Becker before leaving.

“Paperwork. If this wasn’t so important, I’d let the mammoth eat it.” Lester sighed and for a brief moment Becker could see a glimpse of what he’d seen the other night, a glimpse at just how tired and drained Lester was.

“If I recall, mammoths are herbivores.” Becker said and smirked at the glare Lester shot at him.

“Good to know we’ll continue to work well together, Captain. Replacing you would mean more paperwork. If you cause me to have any extra paperwork, I’ll poison your prawn crackers.” Lester said and for the first time in a long time, Becker grinned.

“The girl I got in a bar fight for…” Becker began after a moment of silence. Lester looked up from where he was signing papers. He looked at Becker, facial expression telling him to continue.

“It’s Miss Parker.” Becker finished.

“What a small world inside a big world.” Lester said and went back to signing papers.

“If Danny was here, he’d give me so much shit for it.” Becker said.

“Don’t expect me to. I’m your boss, I don’t get involved in my employees lives.” Lester said and Becker smiled at the lie.

Before he could respond, Matt knocked on the door letting Becker know that there was an Anomaly and that they needed to go.

“Our Head of Security saving our field coordinator.” Lester chuckled quietly, so quietly that only Becker heard.

He turned back around to give his boss, and secret friend, a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for all the support!


End file.
